Various compositions comprising trimers of HFP and their use as inert or isolating liquids, solvents, and cooling agents are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,724, 2,918,501, I. L. Knunyants, et. al., J. Fluorine Chemistry, 10, 323-327 (1977), R. N. Haszeldine, et. al., J. Fluorine Chemistry, 9, 94-96 (1977), and T. Martini, et. al., Tetrahedron Letters (24), 2129-2132 (1974).